Geek Quest: Book 1: Equestria
by Matt-Dr. Love
Summary: After an experiment at Earthinput Sciences, Dr. Meadows creates what he thinks is a time machine and tests it on himself, Telling only his Janitor friend where he's going. A few days past and still no sign of the Doc so the Janitor (Matt) and his friend step through the threshold of adventure to rescue the Doc!
1. The Chapter in Which Stuff Goes Down

The multiverse theory. A theory that states there is an infinite number of alternate universe to ours. That's all it was, just a theory, or so it was believed for the longest time.

With every new decade that arrives, new and amazing technologies often accompany it. In 1903 fixed winged flight became a reality. In 1915 the tank was invented, upgrading the art of war. In 1951 nuclear power is used and harnessed and so on and so forth.

The cylce continued to 2021; when the fantasy of time travel became a reality.

It was a day unlike any other at Earthinput Sciences: footsteps echoed through the halls, scientists discussed among themselves, and the occasional sound of beakers rattling. The usual routine.

"No, nothing spectacular ever seems to happen on my shift.." the janitor thought to himself as he swept the hallways. "Never." He continued sweeping. "I never even wanted this lousy job, but rent doesn't pay itsself." Matt, the janitor, was your typical slacker/geek that you see in the movies. Minus being overweight and acne-ridden, Matt was pretty run of the mill. He owned all the current-gen gaming consoles, he owned the Star Wars saga on classic DVD and Blu-ray Hi-def, and he had the standard issue 'I don't care about shaving' beard. Not too bushy and not too out-of-control. Just right.

"Just once I'd like to witness an explosion or the creation of radio-active spiders. That'd be neat." he thought to himself. He finshed and admired his efforts.

"You missed a spot" an elderly man said from behind, pointing at the floor.

"Can it, Gramps" Matt retorted "I don't tell you how to do your job, you don't tell me how to do mine!" Matt turned to look at the man, locking eyes.

"I don't think you could even fill out my most basic of paperwork, much less tell me how to do my own job." the man chuckled. "How are you, my friend?"

"Eh, prolly not." Matt chuckled in reply. "Pretty good. How's your work coming along, Doc?"

"Quite well, care to come have a look?" The elderly man offered. The two started off down the hallway.

The man was Dr. Stephen Meadows, the laughing stock of Earthinput. Time travel and worm-holes weren't exactly important fields of study. Doc Meadows put everything he had in to his research. He had nothing left, except his research. He was constantly mocked by his peers and the higher-ups at Earthinput threatened on multiple occasions to cut his funding. They never funded much anyway, causing Meadows to have to use money out of his own wallet. He had no wife, children, or friends, except the janitor.

The two entered Doc's lab, where in the middle of the room sat a large turbine-like machine with various large industrial cables leading and connecting to an archway.

"Nice, doc!" Matt said. "What exactly does it do? It's very Stargate-ish"

"That, dear boy is a time machine!" Doc replied enthusiastically. "I've finally done it." Doc walked past a few computers pumping out rows of data papers to the floor.

"Why not just save all that digitally?" Matt said looking at all the paper.

"Don't really trust digital storage! doc said from behind the machine making a few minor adjustments. "With the press of a button you could lose an entire life's work in the blink of an eye!" Doc got up and walked around to a command console and punched a few numbers. "Unfortunately this thing takes a mega amount of energy to function. A few bars of plutonium powers the turbine which basically amplifies the power from the plutonium causing a massive nuclear reaction."

"Nuclear reaction!?" Matt exclaimed "Jesus, Doc, I'm no physicist but I'm pretty sure a nuclear reaction in the middle of a public facility is really unsafe!"

"Oh relax" Doc said " The entire outer shell of the machine is lined with lead as is this entire room. We'll be quite safe I asssure you." He walked over and grabbed an odd looking device which looked like an old Ipad. "Return module" Doc explained. "Once I leave how would I ever expect to get back?"

"Once _you_ leave?" Matt asked "You're not serious are you? I mean, shouldn't you test it first?"

"It is a bit rushed I admit, but you can't rush dicovery." Doc said. That was his motto of sorts. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Doc said, laying a hand on Matt's shoulder. "I'm going ahead 1 hour and if anything goes wrong or I've made a miscalculation I've got the return pad." Doc smiled. "I'll be back for lunch. You have my word." With that doc made last second adjustments at the command console. "May wanna stand back a couple of feet. When this baby hits 3 megatons of energy, you're gonna see some serious shit." With that Doc pulled the lever. the Machine hummed and the turbine kicked on. The Machine hummed and the archway flickered, then slowly the power built up and the portalway glowed to life.

Lights all of the building began to flicker and the ground started to shake. Doc approached the portal, turned to Matt and said "Seeya in an hour." With that he jumped through the portal which shut off as soon as he went through.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Doc." Matt said. Soon after people started pouring in and started asking questions. "It was an experiment Dr. Meadows was doing I'm sure it's fine" Matt said trying to lower the other scientist' curiosities and hoping to prevent any questions Matt didn't want to answer, because he was sure a machine that could put off that kind of power would peak even the greediest person's interest and he didn't want anything to happen to the machine. Notuntil Doc got back at least. Or else he could be stuck wherever or whenever he ended up.

"Look I'm sure he's fine" Justin said to Matt. Justin was one of Matt's closest friends along with Blake. They often came over to Matt's house to play video games and what not.

"No it isn't. He said he'd be back in an hour it's been 2 days!" Matt said pacing. "Somethings wrong. We have to go to the lab to see if we can see what went wrong."

"Wait isn't that illegal?" Blake asked. "I mean we can't exactly waltz in there." Blake and Justin were polar opposites, yet they were the best of friends. Justin was often optimistic and Blake was much more timid.

"I'm the janitor, I have keys." Matt said jingling the keys "It's just for a minute just to poke around it'll be fine. Try to relax."

"Yeah sure, I'll relax once you pay out bail" Blake said instantly regretting coming to Matt's today.

"Lighten up big guy." Justin said giving him a slap on the back. "Prison won't be too bad for you. You'll be too big to rape!" At that Justin laughed. Blake rolled his eyes and followed Matt and Justin out the door.

They ariived at Doc's lab. Matt flipped the light switch. "Ok, don't touch anything and stand guard while I search the data logs and see what happened." he said. Blake and Justin nodded in confirmation. Justing walked by the by the machine to look for clues and Blake went to the door.

"There's nothing here but just a random sequence of numbers." Matt said in disappointment.

"What about this button? Maybe it needs to be on for him to return." Justin said while pressing the button.

"NO!" Matt screamed trying to stop Justin, but it was too alte he had already pressed the button and the machine kicked on.

"What the hell Justin!?" Blake yelled over the noise of the machine. This time it was different. The portal turned to a vortex and began sucking in the boys one by one. First Blake then Justin.

Matt felt the vortex sucking him in as he was dragged along the floor he grabbed a spare return pad, then there wasn't time to react, no time to scream, no time to fight. There was just a blinding light and a ringing in his ears. then his hearing began to return. He heard voices, but he still couldn't see.

"Halt in the name of the princess!" one of the voices said.

"Shit! it really does work" Matt thought. "Now I'm gonna be burned at the stake for witchcraft"

"Hold him down!" Another voice said. forcing their weight onto Matt. it didn't feel right. He didn't feel hands, kind of like hooves? What the hell di they run of him with a horse? It must have been a small horse.

"What is that thing?" asked a female voice.

Slowly Matt's vision began to return. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them again he thought he was hallucinating because before him stood a unicorn. A unicorn?

"What's going on?" Matt asked drearily.

"Silence!" the unicorn said stomping his hoof.

"Holy fuck you can talk!?" Matt yelled. Scrambling to his feet but knocked right back down by the other unicorn guards.

"What are you? Where am I!? What have you done with my firends!?" Matt asked in a panic.

"We don't have to answer anything you ask!" The guard snapped. "In the name of Princess Celestia we place you under arrest! Take him to the prison!" With that the other two guards holding Matt began to drag him across the grass.

"Wait! What about my friends!?" Matt exclaimed.

"Don't worry you'll make plenty of new friends where you're going!" Matt's vision was completely returned now. He began to look around to see that he was in front of a huge castle perched atop a mountain a valley. He Looked at the locals. All of them were horses, unicorns and pegasi.

"Where the hell am I?"


	2. Whole New World

"This is just great!" Matt said, pacing the floor of his cell. "Absolutely terrific. First I lose all my friends in a freak laboratory accident, including Doc; the only person who can get us out of this mess, and now I'm stuck in a fucking pony prison. That, I might add, I still have know freakin idea of how I got here. I thought it was a _Time _machine not a frikkin turn everything into ponies machine." He had been sitting in the cell for what seemed like ages, but in reality it was only for a couple of hours. "If I could just reach the return pad." he said glancing at the device laying in the floor just outside his reach.

He slipped his arm through the bars and stretched as far as he could, his fingers just inches from the device. "Alllllllmooooostttt" he said grunting, his face pressed against the bars.

The doors burst open and Matt quickly retreated back inside his cell.

"Come on, dirtbag" the unicorn guard said as he levitated the device to bring with him. "The princess wants to talk to you in person." They opened the cell door and bound the bearded man's hands in a blue magic aura. They began walking him to the castle.

Having his eyesight fully returned, Matt took in all the scenery. What appeared to be a park to his left, a hedge maze to his right and a gazeebo straight ahead. they walked past the gazeebo where there was a fancy party being held. Complete with an ochestra of instument playing ponies who promptly stopped playing as Matt and the guards walked by. They were being stared at by most of the ponies here. Their mouthes agape and mothers hiding their children's eyes.

"These ponies aren't very tall" Matt thought as he observed the inhabitants. The tallest one was probably one of his guard captors; not reaching more than 4'5". He thought of running but then he also thought of the magic that was holding him. "If they can do this, then it stands to reason they can do other things, which means I won't get very far."

The convoy reached the doors of the royal chamber. Matt's guards nodded to the door guards wich promtply opened the door and let them enter.

"Princess Celestia, we have the intruder." one of the guards said whilest throwing Matt to his knees.

"Good, please leave us. I would much like to speak with it whithout it feeling threatened." the princess said.

The guards looked to each other, nodded then began to walk away.

"He also had this with him when he appeared" the guard said, throwing the return pad to the floor. The guards walked outside and Matt rose to his feet rubbing his wrists.

"Earlier today" the princess began. "There was and extreme magical purge that erupted then ceased abruptly. When my guards went to investigate they discovered a strange creature and a strange device laying in the middle of my kingdom." Celestia walked casually to the window and gazed out. "Now what I want to know is what you are, where you came from, who sent you and what that device is." She turned to Matt. "Now begin."

"This all has to be a dream." Matt said rubbing the back of his neck. "A very crazy dream. been exposed to too many chemicals warped my mi-" He was cut off as Celestia used he magic to levitate him up in the air.

"I assure you this is very real, now" She put him on the floor "Answer my questions."

"Umm..." Matt began. "My name is Matt."

"I've encountered some strange and interesting creatures in my time and I've never seen anything that resembkes you, Matt." The Alicorn said. "So what exactly are you?"

"I'm human." Matt answered feeling odd having never had to explain that fact before.

"Ah I see.." the princess said thinking "Hu-Man. Where do the rest of your kind reside from?"

"Umm. America?" Matt said hesitantly, knowing she wouldn't understand.

"I've been all over Equestria and never have I encountered any of your kind, nor have I heard of anyplace called 'America'. Now either you're lying to me or you're from some other plane of existance." That peaked Matt's attention. Could it be that the time machine sent him through to an alternate dimension? Had it done the same to his friends? To Doc? Where they here? None of this made sense to him. He was a handyman for Christ's sake. Celestia still looked at him with a curious look.

"So tell me Matt the Human" She began. "How is it you found yourself here?"

"My friend Dr. Meadows created a device that could alter the fabric of time and space to create a portal that could send you forward or backward in time, but when he tested it he never came back. When my friends and I came to look for him we were sucked through a portal then after that I was here." Matt explained. Celestia nodded.

"And what of this 'Dr. Meadows and your other friends?" Celeastia asked.

"I have no idea. That's why I need to go back so I can look for them." Matt explained gesturing to the return pad.

"And this device will send you back?" Celestia asked looking over at the device.

"Yes if I press that button I will be trasnported to my own home hopefully" Matt said, hoping it was true. Celestia nodded.

Matt walked over and picked up the return pad, looked to Celestia who was watching curiously. Matt took a deep breathe and pushed the button when suddenly... nothing. Matt opened one eye and pushed it again... Still nothing.

"I don't understand?" Celestia said.

"Neither do I" Matt said in reply while inspecting the device. "The electrical surge must've shorted out something."

"I have an Idea" Celstia said walking to a desk whilst levitating a quill. "I'm going to send you to a student of mine that is very smart. She can help you figure this out and hopefully send you home." She began writing and then the letter disappeared in a puff of green magic. In almost an instant another appeared in the 1st ones place.

Celestia unrolled the letter and smiled. "Splendid! She said she'd be happy to help, she's expecting you."

"Who is?" Matt asked

"My Student, Twilight sparkle." She replied smiling

"Um, how do I get there?" Matt asked

"Just leave that to me also" Celestia said. "If this is your first time it could make you a tad sick"

"Wait. First time-" before he could finish, Matt was enveloped in a bubble of pink aura and with a loud BAMF he was in a different room than before. It appeared to be a library. She was right he did feel a bit dizzy. He stumbled around for a bit then turned to see a two unicorns, one light purple and the other bright white, and a tiny purple and green dragon which promptly fainted upon seeing the tall monster inside his house. The two fillies stood motionless, eyes wide and mouthes open.

"Um, Hi?" Matt said, reaking the silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHGGGGGHHHHHH!" The two ponies shrieked in unison

"It's gonna be a long day.." Matt thought.


End file.
